projectlokifandomcom-20200214-history
Magic and Technology
While most spells still fall into the same categories, this only works with basic magic. Technological magic changes things a little bit. Machinery and Magic While there are ways to learn this sort of magic without previous skills, a normal person must have the basic workings of a machine in order to use magic to affect it. For example, a character without Computer Operation would be unable to use magic to have a computer perform an action. Typically speaking, operation skills are required to get a machine to perform an action, maintenance skills are required to repair and assess issues with a machine, and construction/design skills are required to create a new machine. The only "Machine" spells that functions without applicible knowledge is "Seek Machine," which tells you where a specified machine type is, and "Reveal Function," which tells you only what a machine does and not how to use it. That is a different skill altogether! Cross-reference spells The Knowledge college is especially useful here, since learning how something works would fall into that specific category. However, Knowledge will (generally speaking) only give temporary information on how to use a particular machine. While said knowledge spell is active, an additional point of fatigue must be spent by the character that cannot be displaced to a powerstone. Fabrication Illusion spells that create a machine (These spells are more complicated than, and requires, Create Object and Magery 2) and every spell must be learned individually'' for every machine type that you wish to create''. These spells only create temporary machines. In order to fabricate a more permanent machine, other spells must be researched. Every spell must be researched based upon the type of machine you wish to create. Energy and Magic Energy spells beyond "Fire" and "Movement," which control kinetic energy, but on differing levels, require prior knowledge for that specific kind of energy. Chemical energy, such as gasoline, require Chemistry as a skill in order to function properly. Nuclear energy requires the proper Physics skills. Antimatter and conversion systems require high TL Physics and high Magery (3+). Energy spells also cover such things as Plasma and Particle based attack spells. Plasma spells often require some spells within the Fire college in order to function properly and Particle spells will often take spells from Illusion, Making and Breaking, or Earth. Radiation Radiation is often a byproduct of spells having to do with Antimatter and Nuclear energy, but it's possible to eliminate it or even convert it into a usable form of energy, though doing so requires both Physics (TL 7 or higher to gain access to the school) and Extinguish Radiation (To eliminate radiation from Antimatter and Nuclear energy) or magical research (Thaumatology and Physics/TL 10 or higher) to gain the proper spell to convert radiation to something useful. Metal and Plastic Manipulating metal is actually fairly simple. Oftentimes, all that's required is some knowledge of Metellurgy and some spells from the Earth college. Manipulating Plastic is also fairly simple, but requires the requisite knowledge of Plastics and spells from the Plant college. Category:Mechanics